Prisoner of War Book One of the Aparoian Trilogy
by Moridian
Summary: The Aparoid invasion leaves a whole new mark -literally- on the elders of Star Fox. When Peppy Hare and James McCloud are captured and tortured, it's up to a whole gang of creatures to save them. Will Fox see his mentor and father ever again? Read on and


Pre-book Note: The Star Fox team is together again after the Aparoid invasion, and everything's back to normal, right? But when a sudden change of events puts everything on the line, Peppy Hare and James McCloud are captured and brutally tortured for information. Fox is in a panic, Lucky's life is about to end, and a whole bunch of original and fan characters go off to save their friends.

Meanwhile, Hare and McCloud figure out something crucial about the Aparoian race. But the thing is...will they still be alive to tell it?

**_T h e A p a r o i a n S e r i e s_** : By Moridian- - - - - - -

P r o l o g u e - **R** e t u r n o f t h e **H** e r o e s

CORNERIAN CAPITAL, 1345; March 28th 2289

It was a bright day for Corneria. The Great Fox, mothership of the world famous Star Fox team, locked itself into the government's hangar. The whole city had gathered to welcome back the team on their most dangerous mission, which they had completed.

A beaming Fox McCloud stepped out of the massive vessel to a deafening roar of cheer and applause. The fox captain decended the gangplank, shaking hands with General Pepper at the foot of the vessel. Next down the plank was ace pilot Falco Lombardi, a hot-headed falcon that had earned his respect by saving his leader countless times, waving as he walked down the slope.

Following him were Slippy Toad and Krystal Vixen, two members of Star Fox that waved and, in Krystal's case, blew kisses to the crowd. The last member to exit was Peppy Hare, the eldest and most knowledgeable member. The old hare trudged down the platform, smiling at his admirers.

"I, General Pepper, give the honourable title of Lylat Saviours to the Star Fox team!" cried the bulldog general to the crowd, which exploded in cheers again. Many fans held up signs with messages saying 'Fox Is Mine!', 'GO KRYSTAL', and 'Toad and Hare Rule!'

The team smiled. They turned to the crowd, brand new Hero badges gleaming on their chests. The hordes of fans went wild, screaming and whistling for their heroes.

Two years had passed, and Peppy Hare never forgot that day. The screaming, the cheering, seemed like a blur. His mind was jumbled with fresher thoughts, the ones that still brought chills crawling up his spine.

In the last two years, Peppy had gone through many things he never would thought possible.

Well, you would too. How would you feel if you had to spend day after day in a damp cell, threatened to be killed by a power-crazed race of fierce space bugs?

And so our tale begins...

Chapter One - A Startling Discovery

GREAT FOX, 1545 on September 28th 2290

The massive vessel thrusted itself through the vast aerospace. The three plasma engines at it's stern were engaged at half velocity, blue flames flickered as they propelled the ship forward. It's four wings stretched out, catching winds and currents in space. The Great Fox was sailing once again.

In its bridge sat Peppy Hare, his eyes closed and his lips sucking absent-mindedly on a straw that emerged from a Coke can. The hare's legs were crossed, lying on the dashboard.

The Star Fox team, along with the new recruites, were outside, shooting at some random Aparoids that had appeared. The thought passed through the hare's head without concern. He sipped his Coke and relaxed, his mind drifting lazily from one memory to the next.

ROB, the robotic servant to the Star Fox team, was busy with his usual duties. The robot dusted around Peppy's figure, excusing himself as the hare sneezed. When he went to put the duster away, ROB clicked a button on the dashboard. The Great Fox's scanners beeped as it called back the layout of the battlefield.

Peppy watched with mild interest as the tiny Arwing dots zipped around the screen, shooting at the dark red dots, which were Aparoids. He searched the screen, and noticed a large mass of red appearing at one side.

He frowned and called for a detailed simulation of the object. When it came up on screen, Peppy jumped up and grabbed the radio.

"Alright, Team," the hare's voice echoed into the Arwings. "We've got an unexpected Aparoian battleship headed your way. Be on the lookout, this thing is huge. It's coming up on your right wing, Falco."

He watched again as the dots searched for the newfound enemy. When one of the newcomers spotted it (Zolf Carnivorous), Peppy gasped as the figurine exploded into many fighters that hurtled themselves at the tiny fleet of heroes.

"They're all over me, I can't shake 'em!" said Falco Lombardi into his radio as his Arwing boosted to avoid Aparoid contact.

"Arg! Someone help Falco, I'm going in!"

The hare darted from the bridge with amazing speed for an elder. He gasped, "Hangar!" when he reached the elevator and waited impatiently as it brought him into the hull of the Great Fox. There was his trusty Arwing, waiting for him.

"Lift lock released," said ROB over the Intercom.

The hare was back in business!

(Chapter One to be continued...)


End file.
